Breaking Up The Girl
by Gal Friday
Summary: Nona is a girl without a past. When what she does know is erased, can the newsies help her heal? Or are they just making it worse? My first ff, i don't care what you say, just review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, blah, blah, blah. I do own Nona Sinclair and the nuns, but not the idea of the nuns. That's all Disney. I also used a line from Mary Poppins, which also happens to belong to Disney. Damn, they own everything don't they?! Also the title is taken from the song of the same name by Garbage.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first ff, so please be kind. You know what, don't be kind if you don't want to. Send flames, I don't care. Just review. Since Itals disappear here, all the thoughts will be in the these pretty brackets.~{thought} On with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wake up Nona darling," a woman with an Irish accent said gently.  
  
Nona groaned as she turned over and buried her head underneath the blankets.  
  
"Oh Nona, don't be like this. It's the same every morning. You know you have to get up now."  
  
She pulled the blankets off her face and stared at the kind face of the nun over the bed.  
  
"Does it have to be the same every morning?"  
  
"Unfortunately dear. Now off you go or you'll miss breakfast."  
  
"Yes Sister Mary Catherine," she replied groggily.  
  
The nun chuckled as she left the room muttering something about children. Nona sat up slowly as she stretched her tired limbs. {I've never understood why it's necessary for anyone to wake up before the sun.} She quickly took one of the worn dresses from off its hook and slipped it over her head. She moaned sleepily as she rubbed her dark brown eyes and noticed the mass of red hair on her head, which was hanging in every direction at the moment.  
  
"Stupid hair. Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha! Idea." Nona walked over to the small sink in the corner and turned on the faucet. Here goes. She took a deep breath and stuck her head under the running water.  
  
"Ha. Stupid hair, that'll show you. You know, I try to make you look nice everyday, keep you clean, and what do you give me in return? Nothin' that's what!"  
  
Nona continued to grumble at her hair when someone clearing their throat interrupted her. Nona jumped up, banging her head on the faucet. "Ow!" Sister Mary Catherine chuckled behind her hand at the sight of the sopping wet girl.  
  
"Why are you laughing at my pain? That's not very saint-like. I thought they taught you nuns to be compassionate."  
  
"Come along dear," the nun replied still chuckling. Nona grabbed a ribbon, tied half of her hair up and tried to survey her handy-work in the small mirror.  
  
"Stupid small mirror." She scoffed at it in her best British accent. "This will never do! I much prefer seeing all of my face at the same time."  
  
"No-na!"  
  
"Coming!" she called as she ran after the nun.  
  
"You're a dreamer dear. One of these days you're going to get lost in those clouds up there and it'll hurt when you come back down. Well, I suppose I'm just giving' you more fodder for that over-active imagination of yours, but after breakfast I've a surprise for you love."  
  
"Really?!" Her mind began to wander at the thought; it wasn't often that there were surprises around the abbey. Usually it was the same thing everyday. Wake up, have breakfast, go to mass, do your chores, help at the orphanage, then go to sleep so you were ready to do the same thing the next day. Nona heard Sister Mary Catherine's voice in the distance as she daydreamed about the surprise. {I wonder what it could be. Well maybe there's no reason to get my hopes up. Last time there was a surprise it turned out that one of the kids at the orphanage had found a goat somewhere and it was my job to find a home for it! I still don't understand how you find a goat in New York.} As all this was running through her head, she didn't notice the low hanging eave until her forehead slammed into it. "Ow!" She grabbed her head and tried to blink the spots out of her eyes. "That makes twice in five minutes. A personal record."  
  
"You should learn to heed my advice child. I told you it would hurt when you came back down."  
  
Biting her lip, Nona forced a small smile to stop from saying something she knew she would regret later. As they entered the hall, Nona returned to her thoughts. {Maybe this time it'll be worth the title of surprise. Whatever it is.}  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Blink groaned and turned over as he heard Kloppman climb the stairs.  
  
"Time to sell the papers boys!" the old man yelled.  
  
Blink lay still when Kloppman reached him, which resulted in a poke in the ribs from a broom handle.  
  
"Ow! Alright, alright, I'm up already! Jeez!"  
  
Kloppman chuckled as he walked to the other newsies' bunks. Blink hopped off the top bunk, readjusted his eyepatch, and pushed his blond hair out of his blue eye.  
  
"Sometimes I think he gets a little too happy when he's torturin' us," a boy with slicked back, black hair said.  
  
"Yeah Race, I know what ya mean," Blink said to the Italian as he rubbed his sore spot from the broom handle. Race chuckled as he walked into the washroom, cigar in hand. Blink followed the line of newsies into the washroom and splashed water on his face. He had a funny feeling about today. Something was gonna happen. Not something bad, but something.  
  
"Mornin' Kid," a muscular boy with curly brown hair said to Blink.  
  
Blink just grunted, not paying attention.  
  
"Hello? Earth ta Blink."  
  
"Oh, uh sorry Mush. I jist got dis a weird feelin' 'bout taday. I can't put me finga on it, but somethin's gonna happen." Blink made his way out of the washroom and back to his bunk to get dressed.  
  
"What's eatin' him?" a tall blond boy with a cowboy hat asked Mush.  
  
"He's got anudder one a dem feelins. He'll be okay Jack. He's jist a liddle distracted dat's all." Jack and Mush turned to look at Blink, caught in a daze and trying to button his shirt inside out.  
  
"Hey Kid!" Jack called, "yer shirt's on inside out." Blink turned bright red and slowly took his shirt off and turned it around.  
  
"I knew dat. I was just uh, yeah um, you see, that was um." Mush and Jack burst out laughing as Blink stammered trying to make an excuse.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Blink. We gotta head out anyways if we wanna get somethin' from da nuns."  
  
The three boys joined the rest of the newsies as they made their way out of the Lodging House and to the distribution office. As they swarmed into the streets, Blink returned to his thoughts. {Dis is gonna be one weird day.}  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own Newsies, I own everyone else, except the idea of having nuns. Once again Disney owns that. I guess I can let this disclaimer hold for the rest of the story.  
  
A/N: I have more after this, but I'm still reworking it and I'm not putting it up until I'm absolutely sure it doesn't suck. Lol. ( Anyway, more story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sister Mary Catherine found Nona in the middle of her chores when she pulled her aside.  
  
"It is time for your surprise dear."  
  
"What? No more chores for the rest of the day?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"You know better than that Nona Sinclair."  
  
"A girl can dream. So if it's not that, then what is it? No more goats I hope."  
  
"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you." Nona followed the Sister down the long winding corridors and the long flights of stairs. Her "surprise" obviously involved something outside but she just couldn't figure out what. They stopped outside the abbey on the cobblestones. All that was there was the old wagon they used to hand out bread and water.  
  
"But Sister, this is just the bread and water wagon. Wait, you don't mean." Sister Mary Catherine nodded her head, hoping the girl would enjoy her surprise.  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no! I, I, I, I, I can't go outside! Not now."  
  
"And why not? It's such a lovely day; I thought you'd like to get out."  
  
"Well, I mean, look at me! I'm in no condition to be seen by the public. There's moth holes in my dress and, and my hair! Let's face it, it's bad. I'm just not presentable. You should just lock me up inside all day."  
  
"You know as well as I do that you look perfectly lovely. Besides, you take the children out dressed the way you are. What is so different about the bread wagon?"  
  
"Everything! You know, just.everything." Nona lowered her head and shuffled her feet. Of course something else was keeping her from wanting to go on the wagon. She just didn't want to tell Sister Mary Catherine. She didn't know if she could tell Sister Mary Catherine.  
  
"Dear," the nun said gently, "you know you can tell me if there's something bothering you." Nona lifted her head and sighed. "It's stupid. It's.the newsies. I mean I'm not scared of them or anything."  
  
"I shouldn't think so. After all they are just boys."  
  
"I know, it's just that I don't usually get to be around boys my age and. and I get nervous around them. I always try to avoid the newsies when I take the children on outings. I just know I'd freeze if I ever came face to face with one. I just don't want to look like the village idiot, standing there mute with my mouth catching flies. Or if I did say something I don't think I'd be able to stop. I would just keep rambling on and look completely insane."  
  
"Oh dear, you're growing up."  
  
"Spare me this talk, please."  
  
"Only if you go." Nona sighed reluctantly, but realized that there was no way she was getting out of this one.  
  
"Alright, you talked me into it."  
  
"Wonderful!" The nun clapped her hands in glee. "I'll be right back with a shawl because it's a bit nippy, and Sister Agatha and Sister Margareta will be right out." Nona watched as the small Irish nun went inside the abbey. {I can't believe I'm doing this. I know, I just won't look any of them in the eye. That way they can't see my face and I won't freeze.} She patted the bay gelding on the nose as it let out a frustrated whinny. {Couldn't a said it better myself.} 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
As the wagon pulled to a stop in the middle of a square, Nona was trying her best not to hyperventilate. {Breathe, breathe. Okay, it's okay.}  
  
"Are you alright my child?" Sister Margareta asked gently. Nona jumped and quickly tried to figure out what the nun had said, being lost in her thoughts she had not really heard the question.  
  
"I'm fine, uh, just a little distracted. Um, fine. Yeah, good, great even." {What did I just say? Does she know what I just said? Maybe she won't notice I'm completely out of it.}  
  
Nona gave her best smile to the confused nun, which seemed to satisfy her as she turned to look at the arriving newsies. As Nona saw the approaching flood, it was all she could do to stay conscious.  
  
{What's wrong with me? They're just boys! Okay, just calm, head down, relax. Just remember to breathe.}  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jack walked down the street attempting to bring his friend out of his stupor. Blink was just as dazed as before and seemed to be mumbling things quietly to himself. Sure Blink was a dreamer, but this was a little much. Even for him.  
  
"Heya Blink," Jack said as he tried to nudge Blink. The only thing this accomplished was an angry Blink grunting and pushing Jack away.  
  
"Fine den. But don't say I didn't try ta warn ya."  
  
With that, Blink slammed into the bread wagon, not seeing it in his daze. He fell to the ground as the crowd of newsies surrounding him fell into raucous laughter. Nona, who had seen the incident, covered her smile behind her hand and looked away. She wanted to help the newsie up, to see if he was ok, but there was no way she could just jump down and help him. She didn't even know him. Besides, what would everyone think? So she stayed put and waited to see what would happen next. The chuckling cowboy next to the fallen newsie helped him up and turned to Nona.  
  
"Howsa 'bout a little somethin' to wake up my friend here. Don't want him walkin' inta things all day; it's bad fah business."  
  
It took her a moment to get over the shock of one of the newsies actually talking to her.  
  
"Sure," she answered timidly as she handed a cup to Blink who nodded his thanks. Taking their cue from Blink the other newsies stretched their hands towards the wagon for their daily handout. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The newsies had long since gone, and the wagon was heading back to the abbey. Sister Agatha glanced at Nona who stared longingly at the crowded streets. Sister Agatha slowed the wagon to a halt.  
  
"Why are we stopping," Nona inquired.  
  
"This is where you get off," She replied. "Take the rest of the day for yourself. You deserve the chance to have a little fun once in a while."  
  
"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
  
Nona nearly tackled the nun in her joy. It had been a long time since she had been alone in the city. She was normally surrounded by a whining crowd of snotty nosed children tugging at the hem of her dress. She hopped out of the carriage and quickly made her way uptown to the park.  
  
{Now where was it? I know it's around here somewhere. Ah, here it is.} Nona stopped in front of a large oak tree slightly off the path in the park. It had been her favorite place when she was little.  
  
She had always thought it was funny watching the Sisters scour the park for her when she was right under their noses. Or over their heads, as it were. Of course, everyone else always failed to find the humor in it.  
  
No one was coming, so she hiked her skirts and climbed the tree. When she had gotten comfortable, she let out a contented sigh. {Just like I remember it.} She lay back and was about to doze off when voices hawking the headlines jostled her awake.  
  
{Maybe they'll walk past the tree and I can get some sleep.} No such luck, the newsies stopped dead in front of the tree and continued to yell. Nona groaned and sat up, now thinking of a different spot where she could find some peace and quiet.  
  
She moved to get out of the tree and caught a glimpse of one of the newsies. He looked familiar for some reason. {Hey, isn't that the newsie who walked into the wagon this morning?} Instead of getting down, Nona inched closer for a better look. Still moving closer, trying not to make a sound, she didn't realize the branches were weaker towards the front of the tree. Just as she got to a spot with a good view the branch snapped, sending her plummeting onto the unsuspecting newsies below.  
  
It all happened rather quickly. One minute she had been in the tree trying to get a better look at the people disturbing her sleep, and the next she was on top of them. It had happened so fast that Nona hadn't even screamed, which would have warned the poor newsies. Instead, they found themselves on the ground tangled in papers and skirts.  
  
As soon as she regained her equilibrium, Nona jumped up and began apologizing profusely. All three newsies wore the same confused expression on their faces as they stared at the extremely apologetic, disheveled girl.  
  
  
  
It took Nona almost a minute to realize that the fallen newsies were now more preoccupied with gathering their papers then listening to her rambling apology. Stooping to help them, she continued to apologize.  
  
"I'm so sorry, really I am. Here, let me help you."  
  
"Oh no miss. Really ya don't have ta do dat," one of them answered.  
  
"No, I insist."  
  
When they had gathered all of the papers Nona got her first good look at her victims. One of the newsies was definitely the one who had walked into the wagon. The second boy was a short Italian who eyed Nona warily, like an overly territorial dog. He seemed angry with her for interrupting his hawking. The last boy was muscular and seemed to be more puzzled than angry that she had fallen on them. He kept looking skyward as if she had fallen out of the clouds.  
  
"It is you," she whispered slightly shocked as she stared at Blink.  
  
"Pahdon?" Blink asked slightly confused. Nona nervously opened her mouth to answer, but the muscular boy cut her off.  
  
"Hey, you're da goil from da bread wagon!"  
  
"Hmm-mm." Nona stood there not knowing what to say or do, hoping one of them would make the next move.  
  
"I'm Mush," the muscular boy said removing his hat, revealing a mass of extremely curly brown hair. He turned to the Italian as if expecting him to go next, but he remained silent still watching her every move.  
  
"This here's Race. Apparantly, he ain't feelin' too social taday," Mush answered apologetically. This left only the newsie who had walked into the wagon.  
  
"I'm Blink," he said spitting into his hand and extending it. He realized his mistake almost immediately and suddenly wore a horrified, embarrassed look. Mush looked like he was going burst from holding in his laughter. Race watched her with his eyebrow raised, waiting for her reaction. Nona couldn't help but laugh at his faux pas, but she didn't say anything for his sake. She spit into her own hand and shook his.  
  
"Nona," she said through a laugh. Blink flashed her a grateful smile, which only served to make her more nervous in the situation. His smile was so warm and inviting. It was contagious; she couldn't help but smile with him. {Great, now I'm standing here grinning like an idiot. Just break the silence. Say something.}  
  
"I'm really sorry about the whole falling on you thing. I.slipped."  
  
"Yeah, well as long as you're ok,' Mush answered sincerely.  
  
"Pahdon me fah sayin' so, but ya look like ya just got caught in a tornado," Blink said politely.  
  
"Well I did just fall out of a tree," she said indignantly.  
  
"What was you'se doin' up dere anyways?" Race asked suspiciously.  
  
"At least you were there to break my fall," she said sarcastically dodging his question.  
  
"Wait, what do you mean I 'look I just got caught in a tornado'?" She hurried over to a small pond nearby and looked at her bedraggled reflection. Her hair was in every direction imaginable, her face was dirty, and her skirts were in shambles. "Great!" she exclaimed. Race came to stand beside her on the bank, and scrutinized her reflection.  
  
"It aint dat bad. If ya don't mind a fixah-uppah." Nona fixed a molten glare on her accidental companion.  
  
"Why are you still here? Don't you have papers to sell?"  
  
"Jist a few. I can get rid of 'em fast. Besides, I'm enjoyin' da pleasah of ya company," he replied sarcastically. Sick of his comments, Nona shoved Race. Her intent was to knock him into the pond, but as he tried to regain his balance, he grabbed her bringing them both crashing into the water. She quickly scrambled out and fixed an even hotter glare on him as he slowly made his way onto land.  
  
"Ya owe me for dem papes,' He said pointing to his remaining papers that were now floating on the surface of the pond.  
  
"Oh and thanks for da swim."  
  
"Here, have another!" she said as she shoved him back in.  
  
"It was nice meeting you," she said to Blink and Mush who were doubled over from laughter. They would definitely have a story to tell when they got to the lodging house.  
  
"What about my money?" Race called from the water.  
  
"Here!" she said as she hurled a dime at his head.  
  
"Ow! Thanks, nice to meet ya too!," he said to her back as she stormed off. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Nona fumed on her way back to the abbey. All she had to show for her day off were sopping wet clothes and a purse that was ten cents lighter. She couldn't help but dwell on it as she angrily kicked a pebble down the street.  
  
{Stupid day to myself. Stupid pond. Stupid newsies.} People shied away from her as she walked down the street with a heavy scowl on her face, growling every so often. She finally reached the abbey and made her way through the heavy doors, past Sister Mary Catherine.  
  
"Hello. How was your." The nun cut off as she saw the scowl on Nona's face.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Race, Blink, and Mush made their way back to lodging house so Race could put on some dry clothes. Mush and Blink were still in hysterics over the earlier incident.  
  
"I tink the best part was when she threw dat dime at 'is head. It hit 'im square between da eyes."  
  
"Nah, nah," Blink argued. "The best part was definitely when she shoved him back in the water."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Race just looked over at them with an annoyed scowl on his face, which caused Blink and Mush to laugh even harder. Huffily, Race moved ahead of the other two boys, pushing his way past Kloppman into the lodging house.  
  
"What was that about?" he asked staring after Racetrack.  
  
"Don't ask," Mush and Blink said in unison. 


End file.
